


Иллюзия равнозначности

by honey_violence



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky has a doppelganger, Clones, Doppelganger, Friendship/Love, Friendzone, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, steve loves bucky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты еще вылижи его, как котенка, - наконец рявкает Джеймс, вымещая всю накопившуюся неприязнь, но в ответ получает лишь укоризненный "Мы должны ему помочь, Бак" взгляд, которым его одаривает Роджерс. В руках у него бинты и баночки, и хрена с два он так суетился, когда нашел Баки, некстати вспоминается тому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Джеймс не может поверить, что они действительно это делают: спасают его гребанного клона-почти-покойника и приволакивают вместе с собой в старое убежище Зимнего, ставшее домом для вернувшего память Барнса. 

Двойник едва дышит, сплевывая кровью, и взгляд у него загнанный, настороженный. Он жмется к Капитану, как будто тот его спасительная соломинка, и Барнс отворачивается, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы его копия исчезла, потому что смотреть на него и видеть собственное лицо, искаженное болью, непониманием и злобой, выше его сил. Откуда в Стиве сил терпеть это столько раз, он не знает, да и узнавать не хочется. Хочется только оттащить подальше этот кровотачащий мешок стонов подальше и запретить Роджерсу к нему подходить, источая эту свою топящую в нежности жалость, демонстрируя безграничное желание защитить. Не то чтобы Джеймс ревнует, просто убить двойника было бы гуманнее: ГИДРа все равно не позволит выжить ни ему, ни копии, ни Капитану, а так как придется выбирать, то у копии просто нет шансов, особенно будучи искалеченной до предела и абсолютно бесполезной, случись им драться. Простая логика и ни капли ревности. И ни единой разумной причины уводить клон в соседнюю комнату подальше от них двоих.

Только вот убедить Стива оставить уснувшего наконец двойника получается не сразу: тот не слушает, врезаясь взглядом в изможденные черты чужого лица, дергается несколько раз, когда копия стонет сквозь сон, и Джеймс понимает: хрена с два они избавятся от двойника, и дело даже не в том, что носит она его собственное лицо, хоть это и добавляет значимости процессу ее спасения для Капитана, нет – желание Стива спасти всех и каждого, помноженное на вину за смерть Баки, лишает его возможности бросить раненого и нуждающегося в его помощи человека. Хотя человека ли?

Джеймс вырубается позже всех, проследив, чтобы Стив спокойно уснул в безопасности по его левую руку, но просыпается он от тихих шорохов его шагов: Роджерс скрывается за железной дверью соседней комнаты и проводит рядом с умирающим двойником больше времени, чем с вернувшимся в его жизнь собственным лучшим другом. Два часа, в которые Барнс не смыкает глаз ни на мгновение, вслушиваясь в тишину за стеной. Два часа, которые Роджерс находится рядом с раненой копией без единой мысли о том, что Джеймс тоже ранен и нуждается в нем не меньше.

...

Когда Стив дает ему имя - Джим - Баки хочется свернуть двойнику шею.


	2. Chapter 2

"Какой, нахрен, Джим", - хочется заорать Джеймсу, а еще хорошенько встряхнуть Стива, чтобы дурь вылетела из этой слишком правильной и ответственной головы. Нянчиться с тем, кто уже не жилец, это ли не трата времени. Но некстати в голове всплывают ученые ГИДРы, вернувшие его к жизни, сделавшие его цельным взамен погибающего в ущелье куска обмороженного мяса. Но давать шанс двойнику на жизнь ему не хочется, это кажется и угрозой, и предательством со стороны Роджерса, и причиной кинуть их тут вдвоем, и пусть разбираются, кто кому больше друг так, чтобы Джеймса это больше не касалось. Собственная ярость кажется чудовищной, и он пытается совладать с собой, но получается откровенно отвратно, потому что Джим - чертов Джим - человек, нуждающийся в их помощи, и плевать, что у него лицо Барнса. Можно представить, что это просто подопытный ГИДРы, которого они со Стивом спасли. И игнорировать эту бесящую его заботу, которой клон не может быть достоин, но которой Стив щедро его одаривает.

\- Ты еще вылижи его, как котенка, - наконец рявкает Джеймс, вымещая всю накопившуюся неприязнь, но в ответ получает лишь укоризненный "Мы должны ему помочь, Бак" взгляд, которым его одаривает Роджерс. В руках у него бинты и баночки, и хрена с два он так суетился, когда нашел Баки, некстати вспоминается тому. Поехал от собственной вины - единственная разумная причина этой заботе курицы-наседки. Он мой друг, которого я снова обрел - единственное разумное оправдание собственному поведению, собственной ревности и желанию отволочь Стива подальше и прострелить двойнику башку.

То, что они с этим Джимом, два разных человека, он понимает, едва тот набирается достаточно сил, чтобы говорить. Он не знает ни Баки, ни Капитана, да и Капитан не его миссия, и вся его поза, пока он рассказывает все, о чем помнит, расслабленая до невозможности, словно не его недавно препарировали на живую. А жест, с которым тот приваливается здоровым плечом к Стиву, и вовсе заставляет Джеймса заскрипеть зубами. У тебя нет никакого права так себя вести, думает Барнс. Но Джим ведет, и Роджерс ему позволяет.


	3. Chapter 3

Джим долго смотрит на него, впиваясь тяжелым пытливым взглядом ему в лицо, после в его бионическую руку, как в чертово зеркало, и наконец просит сбрить ему виски и затылок, и Джеймс, единственный, у кого оказывается нож и не дрожат по разным причинам руки, едва сдерживается, чтобы не перерезать ему заодно и горло - только взгляд Роджерса, пристально отслеживающий его движения, не дает ему выполнить задуманное. _Суинни Джеймс, блять, Тодд_. Отличное было бы новое имя вместо опостылевшего "Зимнего Солдата", но увы. 

Барнс разглядывает Джима, похожего на придурка с этой стрижкой, но Стив говорит, что видел полные улицы таких в Нью-Йорке, что это нынешняя мода, и Джеймс поджимает губы: модник, надо же. Только из криогенки и сразу на обложку. Он стоически игнорирует движение руки Стива, который мимолетно кончиками пальцев касается чужого выбритого затылка, и обтирает нож о валяющуюся рядом куртку своей копии - откровенно детская месть, но хотя бы так. Раз ни убить, ни покалечить, то хотя бы нагадить где получится. Только, кажется, Роджерс все-таки замечает его выходку, потому что назвать простым совпадением то, что чуть позже тот относит двойнику не просроченные консервы, оставляя Джеймсу что-то, сдохшее в банке еще в прошлом веке, не получается. Полдня с размороженным клоном, и вот уже столетняя дружба попахивает дерьмом из проржавевшей банки. Отлично.

Он вынуждает себя отвлечься, делает какие-то упражнения, отжимается, но это ни черта не помогает. Потому что Стив по-прежнему находится в другой комнате, не имея на это никаких разумных причин и оснований. А после он слышит смех Роджерса и окончательно слетает с катушек от гнева. Подлетает к дверям, как ревнивый бойфренд на вечеринку, где с его девушкой флиртует кто-то другой, и застывает, разглядывая привалившихся друг к другу новообразовавшихся лучших друзей, поглощенных какой-то охрененно интересной беседой. Они, блять, даже не замечают Джеймса, стоящего на пороге. 

Джим рассказывает Стиву какую-то откровенную хрень - Джеймс не вслушивается - и Роджерс улыбается, широко и открыто, словно они не в бункере, а в каком-нибудь баре пятничным вечером. Откуда Джим знает шутки и свои веселые истории, Барнс пытается не задумываться. Ему достаточно Стива, алеющего, как юная пуританка под взглядом жиголо, когда чертов клон, рассказывая очередную охренительную байку, протягивает руку и касается чужой ладони, вроде вскользь, но Джеймс-то не дурак не понять подоплеку. Только вот Роджерс, кажись, дурак, потому что разрешает. И кому? _Копии_ Барнса.

Нужно было пообниматься, мог бы и сообщить, думает Барнс, не убыло бы подержаться за ручки. Он уходит бесшумно и долго думает над тем, как вернее поступить: нож валяется на столе, и проткнуть им чужую печень кажется прекраснейшей идеей, но он все-таки собирается с силами и просто бреется, убирает чертову щетину, чтобы сравняться лицами с этим дебильным двойником, только вот зачем неясно, все равно ведь лицо одно. 

Но вернуть внимание Роджерса становится делом чести, даже если воевать придется с собой же. И избавиться от Джима - новой целью их случайных и вынужденных совместных каникул в бункере.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Чего ты с ним возишься? - Джеймс вылавливает Стива у кладовки, где тот выискивает максимально свежие, если в их случае это вообще применимо, консервы.

\- Нельзя бросать раненых, - Роджерс отвечает не глядя, и Барнс дожидается, когда тот наконец поднимет голову, чтобы увидеть его глаза. - Он это ты, а тебя я больше не брошу. 

Джеймс рассматривает его поджатые губы и понимает: нет, это не та причина, хотя доля правды тут, несомненно есть. Он хватает Роджерса за плечо, подходит ближе.

\- Стив, он обуза, - говорит на пределе слуха, едва слышно выдыхая слова в чужое ухо: если у Джима такая же реакция, как у самого Барнса, он вполне может услышать все, о чем они тут разговаривают. - У нас нет на него времени.

\- Он это ты, - отрезает Роджерс, стряхивая его руку, и Джеймс читает по его губам невысказанное: "У меня нет времени на тебя".

\- Ладно, - Барнс примирительно поднимает ладони вверх, всем своим видом показывая, что все понял и больше вопросами не достает. - Хочешь возиться, возись. Просто не подпускай его близко, вдруг он запрограммирован на твое убийство. - И почти выходит из кладовки, когда в спину врезается "Как ты?", вынуждающее его замереть, не зная, что ответить. 

Бункер в один момент становится чертовски тесным для них троих.

*

А потом случается это дерьмо, расставляющее все по своим местам. 

Роджерс отводит Джима в душ, и Барнс едва не пробивает собой стену, когда слышит - чертов идеальный слух, натренированный на любой маломальский шум - стон, перекрывающий для него грохот стучащей о железный поддон воды. Он вскакивает, хватая нож, мчится в душевую - как знал, что выблядок действительно запрограммирован на убийство Капитана, ГИДРа так просто не отпускает своих лучших бойцов - и видит то, что отпечатывается на изнанке век на весь тянущийся бесконечно вечер, который он проводит отдельно от Стива и недоубитого свежевымытого Джима: никто никого не убивает и даже не пытается ранить, двойник просто вжимает Роджерса в стену, целуя медленно и неторопливо в подставленные добровольно губы, и Стив ему отвечает, попеременно срываясь на стоны, пока наглая ладонь единственной уцелевшей руки оглаживает тело под промокшей до нитки футболкой.

Джеймс не может понять, в чем причина, но чувствует себя униженным, а еще словно облитым помоями, но задаваться вопросами у него нет ни сил, ни желания. Может, это случайность, и Стив, запертый в бункере, просто нашел, как снять напряжение, и плевать, что помог ему в этом парень с лицом Джеймса. И плевать, что Стив, которого он знает, не способен на подобное поведение - откровенное, спонтанное, со случайным человеком. 

Только вот удержать себя от мыслей о том, что, вернись они в бункер вдвоем, как и планировали, закончилось бы все так же или нет, у него не получается. И представить себя на месте Джима в душе целующим Стива тоже.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Проблемы в Раю? - Джеймс не делает вид, что не замечает происходящего, всем своим видом давая Роджерсу понять, что охуенно как не в восторге ни его связью с собственной копией, ни поведением друга, словно напрочь забывшего, что вообще-то всегда были Стив и Баки, а не _Стив, Баки и клонированный приблудыш, вставший стеной между ними_. Вот и теперь не удерживается от комментария, когда Стив врывается в кухонный отсек взъерошенный, недовольный и с горящими щеками.

\- Отъебись, - рявкает он, и Барнс дергает бровью: в Раю не просто проблемы, там катастрофа, раз Роджерс не удержался от матов. Но он не собирается лезть в чужие отношения, в которых его и так больше, чем половина, хочет он этого или нет, поэтому не облегчает Стиву задачу, выспрашивая подробности, хотя по лицу видит: пришел поговорить, поделиться, рассказать, как в старые добрые, только вот хрен тебе, думает Джеймс, пусть Джим выполняет и основные барнсовы функции, раз взялся, а не только обжимает по углам и мешает спать. 

\- Ну что, - спустя несколько минут тягостного молчания наконец снисходит он. Роджерс трогает пальцем переносицу, чешет глаз, так долго и тщательно, словно это самое важное дело на свете, не терпящее отлагательств, и сообщает:

\- Я назвал его твоим именем.

\- Это нормально, у нас одно лицо, легко перепутать, - Джеймс чует подвох и очень не хочет, чтобы Стив продолжал, но тот все равно с самым решительным лицо выпрямляется на стуле и добивает то ли больше словами, то ли дрогнувшим голосом, не вяжущимся с неподвижными напряженными плечами:

\- Мы занимались сексом, и я назвал его твоим именем.

\- Два раза, - раздается за их спинами, и Джеймсу хочется засмеяться в голос, а после долго биться головой о стену, потому что ну не могло это произойти с ними, а если и могло, то где угодно, но не в бункере же, где невозможно ни спрятаться, ни не видеть. Джим стоит, подперев дверь плечом, и злобно смотрит на него его же собственными глазами, излучающими охрененное недовольство.

\- Я не семейный психолог, - Барнс с такой силой прикладывает железную миску о столешницу, что та мнется бумажным листом, - сами разбирайтесь.

Он практически сбегает, прячась на верхнем уровне с вентиляцией, где нет ничего, кроме пыли и грязного пола, но все лучше, чем находиться рядом с двумя точно поехавшими головой людьми в одной комнате, но не успевает даже усесться поудобнее, как слышит шаги.

\- Какого черта, - шипит Джеймс, разглядывая Джима, осторожно присаживающегося с ним рядом. 

\- Ты мне поясни, - просит тот и так сверлит взглядом, что Барнс отчего-то чувствует себя виноватым. - Если у вас что-то было, я не хочу вмешиваться и быть просто заменой, - а после сам же фыркает, осознавая каламбур собственных слов: сидеть перед тем, чьей копией ты являешься, и просить научить быть не копией - это ли не идиотский поворот судьбы?

Только Джеймс почему-то соглашается и тем самым потрясающе запутывает их и так похожие на клубок колючей проволоки отношения еще больше.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Что ты ему рассказал? - Стив стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрит на него настороженно и неприязненно, и Джеймс пытается, но не может вспомнить, смотрел ли Роджерс на него так хоть раз в жизни.

\- Правду, - пожимает плечами он. - Он ни хрена не знает, я рассказал ему о его прошлом.

\- О твоем прошлом, Бак, о твоем, - поправляет его Стив, подходя ближе. Барнс некстати вспоминает те времена, когда мелкий Роджерс смотрел на него снизу вверх и совсем не излучал угрозы, как сейчас, даже когда пытался.

\- О нашем, - не остается в долгу Джеймс, распрямляя плечи. Со стороны, пожалуй, кажется, что они вот-вот подерутся, только Барнс знает - читает по взгляду, вылизывающему пол - что Стив расстроен больше, чем рассержен. - Ничего особенного. Сказал, что ты трепетная фиалка с зашкаливающим чувством справедливости и мамочкиным инстинктом. Просто предупредил парня, чтобы знал, когда бежать. - Он улыбается на пробу, едва оттягивая уголок губы в сторону, но Роджерс поддается, улыбается в ответ на его подкол, и Джеймс испытывает невыразимое облегчение, осознавая: Роджерс по-прежнему с ним, они по-прежнему понимают друг друга. 

\- Зачем он тебе? - улыбка на лице Стива гаснет с такой скоростью, словно ее и не было, и Барнс корит себя за поспешный вопрос и его откровенно дерьмовую формулировку. Сам же знает ответ, видит в каждом жесте и взгляде, просто не верит, что крутящиеся в голове предположения реальны. Ждет, пока Роджерс озвучит это, сделав его сомнения правдой, и наконец покончит с недосказанностью.

\- У нас с ним нет прошлого, - осторожно начинает Стив, словно шагает по минному полю, - для него это попытка обычных отношений.

\- А для тебя? - Джеймс охрененно не рад, что спросил, потому что вот она, точка невозврата, и от Стива зависит, к кому из них Баки отправится с желанием раскрошить череп.

\- Ты бы не позволил даже попытаться, - Роджерс прикрывает глаза, пряча взгляд; и это совсем не то, что Барнс готов был услышать.

\- Ты меня спросил? Ты меня спросил?! - кидаться на Стива не входило в его планы, но этот стивов скулеж побитой собаки и злость, отчаянная, непонятная злость, возникшая в нем вместе с чужим ответом, не оставили ему выбора: он останавливается только тогда, когда Роджерс сминает его кулак в собственной ладони, грозя раздробить все до единой кости. У Стив разбита бровь и на скуле наливается хорошая такая ссадина, и Джеймс топчется на месте, не зная, что предпринять, и наконец протягивает руку, поднимая друга с пола.

\- Мне не нужно спрашивать, я и так знаю, что ты ответишь, - Джеймс чует подвох в словах Стива, но не понимает, в чем именно, а потом до него доходит: Стив говорит так, словно испрашивает его разрешения сейчас, а не поясняет мотивы прошлого, и он разжимает ладонь быстрее, чем успевает осознать, заставляя Роджерса скривиться, мол, я же говорил, и вот, погляди сам.

\- Нет, Роджерс, нет, - Джеймс думает, что лучше бы они и не начинали этот разговор, потому что в его голове путается ну абсолютно все, не оставляя ни просвета рациональному мышлению. - Делайте что хотите. Нужно мое благославение? Одобрено, получите-распишитесь. Хоть о свадьбе объявляйте. Он не я, и мне действительно все равно, что у вас происходит.

Джеймс лишь надеется, что его сумбурная речь имеет хоть какую-то логику. Потому что ответ Роджерса напрочь ее лишен.

\- В том-то и дело, что он это не ты, Бак.

А после Барнс чувствует, как теплые пальцы касаются его затылка, и дружеского в этом жесте охренительно ни на грош.


	7. Chapter 7

То, что Джим взорвется раньше них обоих, становится полной неожиданностью.

\- Ты, - отволакивает он еще сонного Джеймса, тут же подбирающегося на случай возможной драки, в кухню, - еще раз твой приятель назовет меня твоим именем, и я отчаливаю, и плевать, если твой бункер обнаружат.

\- Хватит ныть, - примирительно поднимает обе руки ладонями вверх Барнс, видя, с какой злостью Джим скользит взглядом по бионике, а после дергает обрубком плеча. - Джим, Джимми, Джеймс, у нас одно имя, Стив зовет тебя так по привычке, ничего личного.

Но они оба знают, что Джеймс врет.

\- Ты слепой, Джеймс Барнс, - наконец произноси клон, - если думаешь, что ему нужен я, и дурак, если надеешься, что с моим исчезновением у вас все тут же наладится.

А вот это уже похоже на правду, и Баки раздраженно мотает головой.

\- Не лезь не в свое дело, - просит он, но Джим только поджимает губы.

\- Это мое дело с тех самых пор, как я обнаружил, что у нас одно лицо, и поверь, удовольствия мне этот факт не доставляет.

\- Зато кое-что другое доставляет, - зло роняет Барнс прежде, чем успевает себя остановить, и видит ехидную улыбку, расплывающуюся на таком своем и одновременно постороннем лице.

\- Волнует все-таки, да? - интересуется он с максимально равнодушным видом, и лишь насмешливый взгляд выдает его с головой. 

\- Нет, - отрезает Барнс. Раз уж проснулись, стоит задуматься насчет завтрака, решает он, и поворачивается к двойнику спиной, как оказывается, очень зря, потому что Джим подходит непозволительно близко, и от его дыхания в шею кожа покрывается мурашками. У клона только одна рука, но Джеймс чувствует себя так, словно попался в лапы паука, потому что чувствует слишком много прикосновений, и для тела, отвыкшего от них, это перебор.

Ударить было бы лучшего всего, списать чужую свернутую шею на самооборону - лучшим выходом, но Джеймс замирает, потому что Джим произносит в самое ухо:

\- Если тронешь его вот здесь, - пальцы соскальзывают по пояснице, - он прогнется так, что можно будет взять его прямо у стены. - Барнс выдыхает с присвистом, тяжело сглатывает, но заткнуть его не спешит, поэтому двойник продолжает, и его улыбку Джеймс чувствует кожей: - А если здесь, - ладонь проходится над ремнем, замирая на животе, - он будет стонать так сладко, как ни одна из всех тех баб, к которым Стив ревновал тебя все ваше ебаное прошлое, слепой ты сукин сын. - И отдергивает ладонь, толкая его в спину с такой силой, что Джеймс бьется головой о выступ кухонной полки.

Наверное, Джим действительно влюблен, понимает Барнс, когда клон отстраняется и вежливо ждет, пока Джеймс развернется, прежде чем ударить. Наверное, любовь к Роджерсу заложена в нем на каком-то подсознательном уровне, раз вон как бесится и ревнует, просто сломалась, исказилась при передаче, став неправильной, не-братской, к которой они привыкли. К которой он привык, мысленно поправляет себя Джеймс. Или изначально была сломанной в нем самом, просто он игнорировал этот факт, и тогда у него нет никакого права обвинять Роджерса в предательстве. Потому что предатель тут только один - он сам. 

А перед Джимом становится ну просто пиздецки стыдно. Потому что тот понял все куда раньше них самих и, гляди-ка, отодвинулся, уступая дорогу и давая ему шанс поступить правильно, пусть и в ущерб себе же.

\- Только попробуй облажаться, - предупреждает двойник, и Барнс ловит себя на мысли, что, даже имея одинаковые мозги, Джим все равно оказался умнее и рассудительнее. И благороднее, в отличие от самого Джеймса, мечтавшего свенуть ему шею, как вышло, тоже: сбежать, оставив их наедине, подумать только.


	8. Chapter 8

Облажаться он успевает еще до завтрака, когда под полным насмешки взглядом Джима ставит перед Роджерсом его завтрак. И пока тот недоуменно рассматривает растекшееся по тарелке месиво, которое Барнс гордо именует "кашей", пытается понять, что же сделал не так, а потом вспоминает, что последний раз готовил что-то для Стива еще до войны. Хорошее начало, совсем незаметное, ругает себя мысленно Джеймс, а после, чтобы реабилитироваться в собственных глазах, но - что важнее - в полных "Ну ты и идиот" глазах Джима, ставит перед тем собственную тарелку, делая вид, что так и было задумано.

Роджерс оглядывает пустующую столешницу, а после переводит недоуменный взгляд на Баки.

\- Твой завтрак где? - и тогда Джеймс делает все еще хуже, когда произносит:

\- Я поем в городе. Нам нужны вещи и продукты, - словно убеждая больше себя, чем Стива, продолжает он, уверяясь в правильности этой внезапной идеи с каждым словом, - я схожу. Один, - добавляет он, пресекая протест Роджерса, едва не подскочившего на стуле от этого заявления, на корню. "Идиот", - читает он по губам двойника, а потом Джим говорит:

\- Я пойду, - и подскакивают уже оба: и Джеймс, и Роджерс. - Они будут искать сурового патлатого мужика с железной рукой, но никак не подстриженного по последней моде однорукого парня, - поясняет он, уже даже не предлагая, а настаивая. - А если меня все-таки обнаружат, вас снова станет двое и никто никого не потеряет.

Джим улыбается неискренне, натянуто, и Джеймсу хочется стереть эту улыбку кулаком, потому что сучонок прав, но признаваться в этом не хочется ни ему, ни Стиву.

"Если бы я не вернулся, это решило бы все проблемы, так?" - Барнс почти слышит не высказанное Джимом, но вполне читаемое по его глазам, и рявкает:

\- Нет! - так и не поняв, что именно все-таки отрицает.

*

Когда в бункере остается только их двое, места как-то вдруг становится слишком много, и Барнс успевает обойти все помещение дважды, подмечая, что следит за каждой пройденной минутой, то и дело поглядывая на часы, а потом сталкивается с Роджерсом, и время перестает существовать, потому что Стив бледный, волнующийся, дрожащий, совсем как тогда, когда вытащил его с базы ГИДРы, только вот причина не в Джиме.

\- Я такой херни наворотил, - говорит он, и Барнс рассмеялся бы тому, что Капитан Не Выражаться матерится снова, только вот беспомощности во всей позе Стива так много, что он как-то моментально сникает сам, и пытаться шутить ему уже не хочется.

\- Давай разгребать, - тихо отвечает он и в этот раз сам берет Роджерса за руку.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Бак, это было как гребаное Рождество: адреналин после погони, страх снова тебя потерять, столько эмоций, - Стив пытается говорить спокойно, но глаза загораются, словно дернули рубильник, и сам едва не трясется, - а потом ты - то есть он - открывает глаза, смотрит, как ты тогда, на базе, и я просто... Как будто все мечты исполнились разом.

\- Но это был не я, - с нажимом произносит Джеймс и поджимает губы. Чудное поведение Роджерса, прыгающего от Джима к нему все последние дни, становится более логичным, но все равно ни хрена не ясным.

\- Лицо было твое, улыбка твоя, и меня просто снесло, понимаешь? - у Роджерса такое лицо, что Баки действительно начинает волноваться за его душевное здоровье, потому что вспомнить Капитана таким эмоциональным у него не выходит. Разве что того, юного тощего Стивена Роджерса, погибшего в лабораторной капсуле Эрскина. - Это потом уже вас стало двое, когда я увидел, что Джим не ты, совсем не ты, но я, я так эгоистично был счастлив тому, что хотя бы так, но ты рядом, что просто не подумал о последствиях.

Стив, не думающий о последствиях, это совсем что-то выходящее за грань, и тут дергает уже Барнса.

\- Ты же сам мне вешал лапшу, что двойник весь такой настоящий и заслуживает жизни, какого хрена ты взвалил на него свою влюбленность, - Стив бледнеет, наконец осознавая, что Баки в курсе того, что творится у него на сердце, - может, он бы и хотел с кем-то семью, индейку на День Благодарения и умереть счастливо в один день, но ты не дал ему шанса на нормальную, блять, первую любовь.

\- А ты не дал шанса мне, - зло обрывает Роджерса, и Джеймсу хочется сказать многое, но он себя останавливает.

\- Слушай, - наконец он формулирует свою мысль так, чтобы никого не обидеть, - я не знаю, что ты от меня хочешь, но мы друзья и никак иначе. Хочешь заменять меня Джимом, делай, я не против, и все твои эти эмоции я тебе прощаю, если тебе нужно мое прощение. Я не считаю тебя предателем, ты мне по-прежнему друг, но... только друг, понимаешь?

Стив выглядит так, словно его ударили, но быстро приходит в себя, разве что прикусывает губу - новый, не свойственный ему жест, перенятый у Джима. 

\- Я не договорил, - и голос у него безэмоциональный и ровный. - Когда я понял, что ты можешь быть рядом, пусть это всего лишь двойник, Джим пошел навстречу. Даже если бы ты позволил мне, - он выдыхает, запуская пятерню в волосы, - слишком много уже не починить и не исправить, а Джим, он как белый лист, без ненужных метаний, морали и твой философии. - Без ненужной морали и философии, черт возьми. Джеймс едва не давится воздухом: слышать подобное от Стива страннее странного. - Но это и правда другой человек, Бак, Джим - другая личность, он не ты, и хотя поначалу мне было достаточно просто видеть твое лицо перед собой, но теперь нет.

\- Джим не щенок, чтобы ты мог сдать его, когда надоест, - Джеймс непонятно злится на Стива, словно его самого прирученным щенком вышвырнули на улицу. Словно оскорбили его лично. Но зато причины идиотского поведения Роджерса становятся видны как на ладони.

А потом Стив опускает взгляд на часы, сверяя время, и Барнс спрашивает:

\- Если бы Джим не вернулся, это бы облегчило тебе жизнь? - и Стив долго смотрит в стену над его плечом, а после переводит полный затаенный агонии взгляд на его лицо:

\- Но не совесть. И не все то дерьмо, которое сейчас охуенно подтачивает нашу дружбу.

Джеймс усмехается, мысленно ставя еще одну галочку в списке нравственных правонарушений Роджерса за последние сутки, но только на самом деле ему ни черта не весело.


	10. Chapter 10

У Баки идеальный нюх, и то, что с Джимом неладно, он понимает еще до того, как они аккуратно разрезают бинты, пропитанные сукровицей и гноем, а потом Джеймс чертыхается вслух: с чего они вообще взяли, что бинта достаточно, чтобы вырванная на живую рука зажила сама. Он разглядывает покрасневшие края раны и отек, и ему даже не нужно дотрагиваться до чужого лба, чтобы понять, что у Джима температура. 

\- Почему мы не заметили, - Стив мечется в поисках хоть каких-нибудь медикаментов, но аптечка пуста, и вместо помощи у Джеймса для него только ехидные комментарии навроде "Потому что вы трахались, как кролики, по всем углам, откуда у вас было время заметить?"

\- Потому что сыворотка никогда не подводила, - вместо этого говорит Барнс. - Сам-то как часто вспоминаешь о необходимости обработать раны? 

Но Стив молчит в ответ, стараясь избегать его взгляда. Двойник выглядит на удивление хорошо для человека с заражением, и только учащенное дыхание и испарина на лбу дают понять, что чувствует он себя хуже, чем кажется. 

\- Просто вскройте ее, нужно вычистить гной, - просит он, словно все присутствющие достаточно дураки, чтобы так поступить, и у Джеймса екает сердце: парень действительно искренне им доверяет, раз у него не возникает даже мысли, что они могут просто позволить ему умереть. 

\- Нужен другой план, - отрезает Роджерс: умение накладывать бинты и повязки, освоенное во времена драк по подворотням, не делает их докторами, и рисковать чужой жизнью он не намерен.

\- Та база, возле которой ты на нас напал, - внезапно вспоминает Джеймс, - была похожа на больницу. 

\- Это и есть больница, - Джим прищуривается, и Барнс готов поклясться, что в этот момент у них не только одинаковые выражения лиц, но и мысли. - Исследовательский центр, если точнее. 

\- Какова вероятность, что они смогут тебе помочь? - Джеймс знает, что вероятность мала настолько, что умещается в три пули, прицельно выпущенные в их затылки, но уверен, что попытаться стоит.

\- У меня был куратор. Врач, отвечавший за мое здоровье, Йозеф Геншер. Второй этаж, третье окно в северном крыле. Но вряд ли мы туда попадем, особенно после моего исчезновения. 

\- Но это не засекреченный объект, - Роджерс переводит взгляд с Барнса на Джима, - если там и есть охрана, то она стандартная, справиться не проблема.

Но двойник только отрицательно качает головой в ответ на его уверенное предположение.

\- Я чувствую, что свалюсь, если пройду пару метров, велика вероятность, что я подставлю вас, и вас поймают. "А я этого не хочу", - читается по его взгляду, и сердце Джеймса екает во второй раз. Чертов засранец, заставляющий его чувствовать себя пиздец каким обязанным и ответственным за чужую жизнь, чертов мерзопакостный засранец.

\- Понесу, если надо будет, - Барнс надеется, что его голос звучит достаточно грубо и равнодушно, потому что смысл, укрытый в его словах, заставляет взгляд Роджерса мгновенно потеплеть, а самого Джима опустить глаза. - Я пошел собираться, - и сбегает в соседнюю комнату так быстро, как только может.


	11. Chapter 11

Все проходит куда проще, чем они предполагают, поскольку переодетые в форму охраны ни Джеймс, ни Роджерс не вызывают у встреченного персонала в коридоре ни капли удивления, и Джим умудряется дойти на своих двоих аж до самого кабинета, где сталкивается с самой большой и самой нелепой проблемой - своим доктором.

\- Геншер, - приветливо улыбается он, впиваясь взглядом в лицо врача, не выказывающего ничего, кроме добродушия, выискивая тень паники или подозрения. Роджерс и Джеймс занимают позиции возле двери на случай, если придется обороняться или убегать.

\- Клеменс, - приветствует тот, и Джеймс едва не давится смешком. А потом как-то стушевывается под взглядом Роджерса, заинтересованно разглядывающего "Клеменса", словно видит впервые, и отводит лицо, пытаясь переварить полученную информацию. Клеменс, черт возьми, Клеменс. _Нежный и милосердный._ И холодеет тут же, понимая, насколько это имя подходит его двойнику, если не по звучанию, то по значению точно. - Ты пропустил два осмотра, - журит тем временем доктор, а после всплескивает руками, обнаруживая отсутствие протеза на руке Джима. - Ты снова?

И Джеймс давится воздухом второй раз, потому что двойник отвечает с шикрокой улыбкой:

\- Да, черт возьми, схватил не то, подорвался немного, пришлось отлеживаться, потому и затянул с проверкой, - и пока Геншер осматривает его руку, недовольно цокая языком, говорит то, от чего у Джеймса по спине ползет холодок: - Как тогда на миссии полгода назад, хотя нет, как тогда, за месяца два до вылета в Австрию, помнишь, тоже оторвало, собирали по кускам, - и доктор кивает, но все больше не обращая внимания, занятый процессом обследования.

Джим помнит, понимает Барнс, помнит все, что с ним случилось за его жизнь. Джима не обнуляли и не замораживали ни разу. Джим жил, в то время как его оригинал мерз в криогенке, остужая выжаренные вместе с воспоминаниями мозги. Барнс напоминает себе, что клон-чертов-Клеменс не виноват в том, что судьба оказалась к нему благосклоннее, и осознает, что врет себе же, чувствуя зависть, разгорающуюся в сердце. 

\- У тебя заражение, - сообщает очевидное Йозеф, и Джим закатывает глаза, - нужна бригада, чтобы быстро тут все подчистить и вернуть протез на место. Или он непригоден? Ты сдал его в мастерскую?

И тогда Джим превращается в Солдата на их глазах первый раз: вся его мгновение назад расслабленная поза становится напряженной и даже утомленное борьбой с инфекцией тело не кажется больше слабым. Йозеф оборачивается к телефону, и Джеймс знает, что произойдет, если доктор возьмет в руки телефонную трубку, поэтому блокирует дверь.

\- Давай сам, Геншер, - Солдат улыбается, сжимая и разжимая здоровую руку, но теплоты в этой улыбке ни на грош. - Сейчас ночь, все наверняка уже разошлись. 

Только доктор путает им карты в очередной раз, пожимая плечами и поднимаясь с места.

\- Раздевайся до пояса, капу в зубы, - и отходит мыть руки. - Вы, - обращается он к Роджерсу, поскольку, пряча лицо, Джеймс отходит к окну, - принесите протез из хранилища.

\- У него нет допуска, он постовой, - доносится с кушетки, и Геншер раздраженно взмахивает рукой, снимая прикрепленную к груди идентификационную карточку. 

"Что за идиоты, - закатывает глаза Барнс, пока доктор вводит Джиму какие-то инъекции, - никакой охраны, никаких подозрений, пропуск первому встречному". А когда Стив возвращается с протезом, один в один схожим с его собственным, и вовсе медленно и шумно вдыхает и выдыхает через нос, не в силах скрыть презрения к местной охранной системе.

\- Вы мешаете, - бросает ему через плечо доктор, оборачиваясь и недовольно оглядывая Барнса с головы до ног, а потом его глаза округляются от удивления, и Джеймс понимает, что он идиот, потому что он, судя по испугу на лице доктора, только что охрененно их всех подставил, поскольку привлек внимание того, кто занимался его двойником слишком много времени, чтобы не распознать за отросшими волосами и щетиной то же самое лицо.

\- Охуенно, просто охуенно, - а комментарий Джима становится жирной точкой в истории не случившейся благополучно - пока неясно, для кого именно - вылазки.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Знакомься, - Джим машет в сторону замершего Барнса рукой, - это Себастьян, Зимний Солдат, работающий в Румынии, - и Джеймс чуть не выдает себя с потрохами гневным восклицанием, сдерживаясь в последний момент. Что за тупое имя, что значит еще один Зимний Солдат - в его голове вертятся десятки вопросов, ровно как и в голове напрягшегося рядом Стива, но главное сейчас убедить Йозефа в том, в чем двойник пытается его убедить, а все остальное станет понятным потом: раз Джим знает так много, он обязательно им расскажет, ведь так?

\- Небритый какой, - брезгливо осматривает его Геншер, - Юго-Восточная Европа, конечно, не Парижская неделя моды, но чтобы настолько. 

По лицу Джима можно прочесть такой взрыв веселья, что Барнс только завидным усилием воли избавляется от желания сию же минуту приложить его головой о кушетку. 

\- Он не разговаривает по-английски, - беспощадно добивает Джеймса Джим, и желание запихнуть ему капу в рот, лишь бы только заткнулся, занимает все его мысли, а после краем глаза Барнс улавливает едва заметную дрожь тела Роджерса и понимает, что тот ржет, беззвучно, но чертовски самозабвенно - и звереет еще сильнее. "Пиздец, - думает Джеймс, представляя, как приложит обоих стальным кулаком, и плевать, если прилетит щитом и вторым стальным кулаком в ответ. - Вот ведь придурки". Но отчего-то на душе теплеет, вопреки всем законам логики. Джим не должен ему нравиться, это однозначно но, глядя в его смеющиеся глаза с лучиками морщинок, расходящимися от уголков глаз, он почти готов признать обратное. 

А после Геншер склоняется над искалеченной рукой, и лицо Джима, протолкнувшего в рот такую знакомую капу, перекашивает от боли, и Джеймс чувствует, как живот скручивает спазмом, а ладони моментально становятся влажными и ледяными. Но спустя мгновение пальцы Роджерса находят его собственные, и страх сбегает, подчиняясь теплу его руки. И застывает в неотрывно глядящих на их сцепленные ладони глазах клона.


	13. Chapter 13

Стив понимает, что Йозеф не задает вопросов только потому, что Джеймс-Себастьян якобы не разговаривает по-английски, он сам в глазах доктора всего лишь постовой и не может ни о чем знать, а у Джима во рту капа и разговаривать он неспособен априори, но то, что вопросов избежать не удастся, он понимает, как никто другой. Как и то, что оставить доктора в живых у них нет возможности. 

А после все перестает иметь значение, потому что он оглядывается на Баки и видит, как тот мелко дрожит, а взгляд его прикован к чужому лицу: к губам и черной полоске между. И это кажется таким естественным - протянуть к нему руку, переплетая их пальцы, потому что Джеймс тут же, как по мановению волшебной палочки, отвлекается на него, и страх уходит из его глаз, оставляя вместо себя только тихую благодарность и бесконечную нежность. И Стиву почти стыдно переводить взгляд на Джима, потому что по вискам двойника течет пот и сам он белый как мел от боли, и рядом с ним нет никого, кто облегчил бы ее хотя бы на мгновение. Но, несмотря на стыд перед Джимом, ему все равно становится чертовски жаль, когда Баки отдергивает ладонь, потому что игнорировать пристальный взгляд двойника на их сцепленные руки оказывается проще, что чувствовать холод вместо тепла руки Джеймса. 

Роджерс мысленно обругивает себя последними словами, понимая, что от всего этого его совести вряд ли удастся отмыться, а еще то, что его хваленой и превозносимой всеми храбрости едва ли хватит на то, чтобы поговорить с Джимом честно и откровенно. "Извини, я не думал, что так получится, что ты окажешься демо-версией моих возможных отношений с тем, кто никогда меня к себе не подпустит, но чей игнор и постоянные отказы я все равно предпочту взамен твоей искренности, отзывчивости и теплоты" - охуенно тупая попытка объясниться, извиниться и перестать быть важным для того, кто принял тебя безоговорочно и сразу, не зная о том, что он просто замена, которой никогда не стать чем-то большим.

"Если бы Джим не вернулся, это бы облегчило тебе жизнь?" - некстати звучит в его голове вчерашний вопрос Джеймса, и Стив понимает, что ответ за прошедшие сутки успел смениться на диаметрально противоположный. "Это облегчило бы мою совесть, списав на нет все, что было", - понимает Стив, а после ловит взгляд Барнса, разглядывающего Джима с такой тоской и состраданием, что становится понятно: облегчив ему совесть, это охуенно усложнило бы им жизнь, потому что Баки, кажется, прикипел к двойнику, и понимая, что желает тому исчезнуть, Роджерс чувствует себя вдвойне предателем.

Когда доктор заканчивает операцию, выдыхают оба: и Джим, и Баки, и Стив задается вопросом, кто из них все это время был напуган сильнее, а после выходит в коридор, игнорируя звук удара и стук падающего тела, и отчего-то с ужасом смотрит, как Джеймс тащит на себе бледного и измученного Джима, и не может ни помочь, ни отвести взгляд.


	14. Chapter 14

Возвращаться всем вместе опасно, и Джеймс уходит вместе с Джимом, висящим на нем мертвым грузом, прежде Роджерса, который делает огромный круг, тщательно обследуя территорию, близкую к бункеру, на предмет "хвоста", и задерживается дольше необходимого, потому что перспектива снова оказаться запертыми в тесной клетке их убежища, особенно после осознания собственной ошибки, кажется страшнее любой погони. Он не уверен, что смог бы находиться сейчас рядом с Джимом, приводя его в чувство после операции, и тем более не уверен, что смог бы находиться рядом с Джеймсом, делая вид, что ничего не изменилось. 

*

Джим доходит сам и вполне сносно держится на ногах, правда, выглядит чрезмерно бледным, но ест с аппетитом, и у Джеймса, как у заботливой мамаши, отлегает от сердца, но удержаться и не притащить ему собственное одеяло, под насмешливым взглядом идентичных глаз укутывая Джима в него, как кокон, он не может. Воспоминания о собственных обнулениях заставляют его нервничать, и в конце концов двойник дергает его за руку, удерживая на месте.

\- Хватит мельтешить, голова кружится, - просит он, и Барнс подчиняется, присаживаясь рядом с улегшимся на матрасе Джимом. Рассматривать себя сверху вниз выходит забавным, а потом клон протягивает к нему руку и тянет за прядь волос.

\- Как ты вообще что-то видишь с такой гривой? - и Джеймс некстати вспоминает Геншера с его словами про Парижскую неделю моды. Кажется, Джим знает о том, что он попросит, прежде самого Барнса и не кажется удивленным, когда тот протягивает ему нож. Он поворачивается к двойнику спиной, в последний миг осознавая, что только что подставил открытое горло человеку с ножом, у которого есть хорошие причины его недолюбливать, но все равно не чувствует себя под угрозой, даже когда прохладные бионические пальцы касаются шеи, собирая длинные пряди.

\- Хочешь, отрежем локон и подарим в медальоне Роджерсу? - раздается над ухом, и Джеймс вздрагивает: это шутка полна отчаяния, ему ли не знать, как звучит отчаяние в собственном голосе, а после, не дожидаясь ответа, Джим интересуется: - Что делать с волосами?

Баки проводит пальцами по щетине, осознавая, как на самом деле угрюмо и неприглядно выглядит со стороны, и решается:

\- Как у тебя, - буквально затылком чувствуя чужую насмешливую улыбку.

\- Хороший выбор, - соглашаются над головой, а потом Джим зачем-то добавляет:

\- Он может нас не отличить, когда вернется, - и Барнс чувствует, как пересыхает в горле, а перед глазами встает совершенно не та картина: Джим, зажимающий Роджерса в душе. 

"Если тронешь его вот здесь, он прогнется так, что можно будет взять его прямо у стены" - Джеймс понимает, насколько хреново иметь абсолютно идентичного двойника, только когда всматривается в чужое лицо, без единого слова спрашивая и получая разрешение одним взглядом.


	15. Chapter 15

Джеймс не выходит его встретить, когда Роджерс возвращается в бункер; в помещении стоит абсолютная тишина, и Стив тихо проходит в их с Джимом комнату, не обнаруживая там никого. Ему не хочется разговаривать с двойником, да и сам он не уверен, что Джим захочет обсуждать с ним произошедшее в центре, поэтому тишина кажется благословением. Роджерс чувствует, насколько устал, только когда растягивается во весь рост на матрасе, но сон, как назло, не идет, и отсутствие Джима рядом отнюдь не помогает расслабиться.

Он успокаивается, только когда его фигура возникает в проеме двери. То, что Джим не настроен на разговоры, становится понятно сразу по его напряженным плечам, по лицу, которое он отворачивает, словно пытаясь спрятаться, но Стиву не в чем его обвинить: он и сам сумел бы не сразу осознать и простить то, с какой нежностью утешался чужой страх, в то время как собственная боль осталась проигнорированной. Но извиниться все-таки необходимо, и он придвигается к Джиму ближе, утыкаясь лицом между его лопаток, ведет носом по позвонкам, тычется лбом, как пес под ладонь, и замирает, ожидая ответной реакции.

Джим остается неподвижен слишком долго, прежде чем наконец отмирает, протягивая к нему руку, и Стив благодарно касается ее губами, вслушиваясь в последовавший за его движением тяжелый выдох. Когда Джим наконец оборачивается к нему, несмело и словно испрашивая разрешения притрагиваясь к его щеке, Стив чувствует щемящую нежность к этому человеку, так случайно и фатально ставшего частью его жизни. Джеймс прав, двойник не виноват в том, что оказался рядом и оказался искренен с ним, потянувшись за лаской, предназначенной для другого, и у Роджерса нет никакого права поступать с ним так по-скотски, то и дело обвиняя его в непохожести и одновременно с этим убийственной схожести с тем, кто хочет быть просто другом.

Дружба должна оставаться дружбой, и плевать, что у человека, мягко прикасающегося сейчас к его губам своими, то же самое лицо, что и у причины его метаний: Джим совсем другая личность, и сравнивать их бесполезно. Как и пытаться полюбить одинаково, потому что достаточно просто любить так, чтобы было честно. Понимание всего этого пронзает Стива, как молния, и в голове все в тот же миг становится на свои места: Джим никогда не сумеет дать ему их общего прошлого с Джеймсом, но этого и не нужно. Джеймс жив и рядом, и требовать от него чего-то большего чертовски эгоистично.

Когда Джим замирает снова, словно не решаясь продолжить ласку, Стив понимает: не простил. И решается окончательно. Джим всегда был смелее, но сейчас Роджерс целует первым, притягивает к себе ближе, сам выпутывает любовника из одежды, пытаясь не обращать внимания на его отстраненность и холодность, скованность и безынициативность. Скользит ладонями по его телу, жадно оглаживая мышцы под гладкой кожей, и когда Джим наконец начинает дышать чаще и отвечает на его прикосновения, позволяет себе наконец успокоиться. Джим действует неловко и несмело, и Роджерс списывает все на последствия операции и смену положений их тел теперь, когда тот может использовать обе руки. А нежные ласковые поцелуи, медленные и слишком осторожные - несвойственные яростному и напористому двойнику - на попытку выспросить без слов: я тебе нужен? Я все еще что-то значу?

Позже он засыпает, уткнувшись в плечо Джима, спокойным и удовлетворенным, с четким пониманием того, что все встало на свои места, а невесомый поцелуй в лоб, такой непривычный и неожиданный, только убеждает его в том, что он выбрал правильно. А Джеймс еще долго разглядывает заснувшего Стива, прежде чем решается перевести взгляд на замершего в дверях его собственной тенью Джима, сверлящего его глазами, и осознает, как страшно попал с тем, что уже не желает отдавать то, что всегда принадлежало ему по праву, но оказалось проебанным так бездарно. Но утро наступит слишком быстро, и это придется сделать.


	16. Chapter 16

Завтрак проходит в молчании; Джим пилит Джеймса взглядом, но у того нет желания объясняться или делиться эмоциями по поводу произошедшего, но по отсутствующему виду Барнса как таковому Джим понимает куда больше, чем ему хотелось бы. На что он вообще рассчитывал, поднося спичку к ведру бензина? Ведь знал же, что неспроста потянулся к Капитану, едва впервые столкнулся с ним взглядами еще тогда, при первой встрече с Роджерсом и оригинальным Зимним Солдатом. Внутренняя память, те же реакции, только не обремененные довоенной моралью и привычкой быть старшим братом, сработали прежде, чем он и сам осознал, во что вляпался.

Собственно, потому и перестал стрелять, даже прикрыл чужую спину. Руки лишился, черт возьми, и сделал все возможное - почти сдох - чтобы не упустить, не потерять, не позволить Капитану исчезнуть из его жизни, едва в ней появившись. И проебался так, как никогда до этого, умудрившись стать лишним, подобравшись так близко, как Джеймс Барнс никогда не был. Но самым потрясающим решением все-таки стало прийти посмотреть на результаты собственного беспощадного в своей тупости решения, потому что он не сразу понял, разглядывая два сплетенных на постели тела, что ранило его больше: счастливая, как бы тот ни пытался это скрыть, физиономия Джеймса, или светлая макушка Роджерса, мирно спящего рядом, который не отличил, не понял, не почувствовал никакого подвоха. Или еще хуже - понял, но не остановил. Не посчитал нужным. 

Аппетит отбивается напрочь, и он злобно вперивает взгляд в тарелку, понимая, что стоит ему только дать слабину и поднять лицо на Джемса, как драка окажется неизбежной. О том, что Джеймс, сидящий напротив, мечтает о том же самом и сдерживается изо всех сил в попытке не сорваться, он догадывается едва ли. Когда позади раздается "О Господи", касающееся перемен в их внешности, это и вовсе делает ситуацию катастрофически напряженной, потому что Джим видит, как Джеймс стискивает бионическими пальцами край столешницы, и мгновенно напрягается сам. 

Но Роджерс, не уделяя больше внимания их внешнему виду, просто занимает место за столом, обращаясь к Джеймсу со словами "Сходишь со мной в город ближе к вечеру?", а после оборачивается к Джиму и произносит: "А ты останешься в бункере, тебе нужно восстанавливать силы после операции, и не спорь" - и с мягкой улыбкой целует того в висок.


	17. Chapter 17

Джеймс едва дотягивает до вечера, чтобы наконец поговорить, а Стив как назло занят чем угодно под чутким наблюдением отдыхающего Джима и ни разу не оказывается с ним наедине, хотя Барнс ходит за ним едва ли не по пятам. Джеймс паникует редко, но это как раз тот случай, когда вопросы роятся в его голове стаей ос и все попытки ответить на них самостоятельно делают только хуже, вынуждая его чувствовать себя загнанным в ловушку. 

Да и спокойный и умиротворенный Роджерс не сильно проясняет ситуацию. Если он так легко отличил при идентичной внешности Джима от Джеймса за завтраком, понял ли он, кто был с ним вчера, и, если понял, почему не поспешил разобраться, предпочтя обтираться вокруг двойника на протяжение всего дня, милуясь с ним в открытую, чего никогда не позволял себе прежде. А уж про довольную улыбку Джима и говорить не приходится - Джеймс бесится, то и дело подмечая ее, до зубовного скрежета стискивает зубы, чтобы не высказать все, что накипело за последние сутки, и отсчитывает минуты до их предстоящей вылазки.

Он дожидается, пока Роджерс придвинет тяжелую плиту к краю люка у входа в бункер, и только тогда решается на разговор.

*

\- Соберись, сопляк, хватит мечтать о своем принце, мы не на прогулку идем, - раздраженно роняет Барнс и тут же сердится на себя же, подмечая, как напрягется Стив: отличное начало, молодец, Баки, оскорбления очень способствуют разговору по душам.

\- Ты и сам нервный весь день, смотри, чтобы стрелять не пришлось, - дерзит Роджерс в ответ, - а то промажешь как пить дать, и тебе потребуется принц, который тебя спасет. 

\- Зачем мне принц, когда есть ты, - Джеймс мысленно въебывает себе по голове стальным кулаком, понимая, как тупо прозвучала его реплика, но Роджерса словно переключают в другой режим, потому что он прячет иголки, вновь становясь улыбчивым и спокойным, и несколько сотен метров они проходят в умиротворенном молчании. А потом Стив все портит, во всяком случае Джеймс чувствует себя так, словно его провернули в мясорубке и оставили лежать под чужими переминающимися рядом в нерешительности сапогами, когда произносит:

\- Я был неправ, когда пытался давить, - и выглядит при этом слишком искренним, чтобы Барнс, надеющийся на отголосок лжи во спасение, тотчас же не подавился своей надеждой, - нельзя требовать от кого-то того, что он не может и не хочет давать. Ты мой лучший друг, Бак, - Роджерс касается его плеча, крепко его сжимая, - это было подло и эгоистично обвинять тебя в том, что ты не любишь меня так, как мне бы того хотелось. Надеюсь, ты сможешь меня простить.

Но я люблю, хочется заорать Джеймсу, слепой ты придурок, теперь все так, как ты хотел, не смей все портить. Но он лишь растягивает губы в самой неискренней и фальшивой улыбке, на которую способен, понимая, что Роджерс ведется на нее сразу и безоговорочно, потому что _хочет верить_ , что все действительно может наладиться.

\- А Джим? - даже голос предает Барнса, потому что звучит жалко и неуверенно, но Стив не замечает и этого: слишком надеется на хэппиэнд в их истории, и Джеймс давится своим разочарованием.

\- Вы неплохо поладили, вроде бы, - вместо прямого ответа говорит Роджерс, и в голове Баки звучит невысказанное: "Джим остается, привыкай видеть его со мной рядом". 

\- Да, хороший парень, - отзывается Джеймс, молясь всем богам, в которых никогда не верил, чтобы бункер подорвало в их отсутствие и "хороший парень" сгинул ко всем чертям.


	18. Chapter 18

Настроение после неудачного разговора портится окончательно, и погруженный в собственные невеселые мысли хваленый Призрак-Лучший-Агент-ГИДРы замечает слежку слишком поздно, чтобы удалось избежать открытого столкновения, поэтому им с Роджерсом приходится драться, как в старые добрые, а после сбегать самыми грязными и темными переулками в попытке сбросить "хвост". 

Они возвращаются в бункер позже, чем планировали, и Джим встречает их воспаленными от недосыпа глазами и отборной руганью. Осматривает на предмет ранений, даже вытряхивает Джеймса из куртки, замечая вспоротый ножом рукав и глубокий порез на живой руке, а после долго вертится рядом, как курица-наседка, обрабатывая его царапины и ссадины под одобрительным взглядом Роджерса, вызывая своим поведением в Баки глухое раздражение, помноженное на похуизм до чертиков уставшего человека. Когда Джим выгоняет их обоих в душ, Джеймсу хочется захватить двойника с ними, чтобы совершенно случайно утопить в пятисантиметровом железном поддоне. 

В одинаковой форме Стив и Джим выглядят до невозможности нелепо, как парочка в парных пижамах, но соорудившие когда-то бункер люди вряд ли особо заботились о душевном комфорте тех, кому предстояло переживать здесь природные катаклизмы и военные действия, поэтому Барнс проглатывает вертящийся на языке ехидный комментарий. Он чувствует себя идиотом и мечтает влезть в привычную одежду, но та изорвана и покрыта грязью, как и одежда Роджерса, и у него нет других вариантов, кроме как молча переодеться в заботливо принесенную для него Джимом стопку идентичной одежды. 

Джеймс клюет носом, пока Роджрс коротко рассказывает Джиму детали неудачной вылазки, опуская причинно-следственные связи, приведшие к погоне, а после и вовсе отрубается, где сидел. Стив жестом просит Джима не шуметь, ложится рядом на матрасе, кивая на место сбоку от себя, и Джим покорно укладывается по его правую сторону. Насколько неправильно, но вместе с тем _правильно до одурения_ они выглядят, засыпая вместе, он старается не думать. 

Они позволяют себе короткий сон, прежде чем покинуть их убежище навсегда. Роджерс опасается задерживаться здесь хоть сколько-нибудь дольше: если их выследили в близлежащем городе, не составит труда рано или поздно разыскать и этот бункер, наверняка отмеченный на всех военных картах - он привлечет внимание ГИДРы в самую первую очередь. До рассвета пара часов, а в утренней толпе людей, едущих на работу, в потоке машин, снующих из города и обратно, затеряться не составит труда. План побега кажется идеальным, и Стив заставляет себя успокоиться и перестать обдумывать его снова и снова, на ощупь находит ладонь Джима и утыкается носом ему в шею, проваливаясь в неглубокий беспокойный сон и чувствуя, как Баки прижимается к нему ближе, обнимая его со спины.


	19. Chapter 19

У Джеймса и Джима одинаково идеальный слух, поэтому, когда снаружи бункера раздается шум, моментально просыпаются оба, и Барнс бежит в соседнюю комнату за оружием и бронежилетами, а Джим принимается тормошить Стива и, пока тот пытается проморгаться, просыпаясь, притягивает к себе ближе, целуя в лоб. Как покойника, некстати приходит на ум, и Джим пытается отвязаться от этой мысли, но безуспешно: их все-таки выследили, и вероятность того, что никто не погибнет, с каждой секундой стремится к нулю. Но от тяжелых раздумий его отвлекает Барнс.

\- В бункере два выхода, - Джеймс влетает обратно в комнату, таща на себе ворох боеприпасов, - мы должны попытаться пробиться через запасной.

\- Что, если там засада, - но Барнс не успевает ответить. Никто ничего не успевает сделать, потому что потолок начинает буквально крошиться, осыпаясь штукатуркой и бетонной крошкой им на головы, и даже не нужно произносить вслух то, что понимают все: бункер бомбят, а значит, приказа взять их живыми не поступало, и вопрос теперь только в том, сколько ударов вынесет старая постройка, прежде чем похоронить их под слоем железа и бетона.

\- Быстрее, - Роджерс ориентируется первым, подхватывая щит и прикрывая их головы от обломков. До выхода - коридор, два пролета и пятнадцать лестничных ступенек, ведущих к тяжелой двери, за которой, возможно, их уже ждут черные рты автоматов, зачитающие им приговор прицельными выстрелами в бесстрашные лбы, но попробовать все равно стоит. "Это был я, - пытаясь перекричать нарастающий грохот, внезапно орет ему Джеймс. - Вчера это был я", и Роджерс чувствует себя так, словно потолок уже обрушился им на головы. 

Бункер сдается, когда они выскальзывают из коридора на лестничную площадку, но груда камней, осыпавшихся на них сверху, кажется Стиву не тяжелей принятого решения отложить побег до рассвета, ставшего их проклятьем. Где-то нечеловеческим голосом орет то ли Джеймс, то ли Джим, а сам Роджерс получает тяжелый удар по голове обломком стены и отключается, а когда приходит в себя, обнаруживает, что бок насквозь пробит штырем, а сам он завален по самые плечи без возможности быстро выбраться. Пыль попадает в рот, дерет горло, вызывая страшный кашель, и мешает разглядеть что-то дальше собственного носа, но когда она наконец оседает, Стив едва не воет: ни Джима, ни Джеймса не видно нигде, и страшное тяжелое предчувствие болит сильнее пробитого насквозь тела. 

Когда высоко над головой раздаются голоса ударного отряда, а по стенам распозаются щупальца фонариков, ситуация из катастрофической становится безысходной, и Стив уже почти готов сдаться, но где-то неподалеку слышится задушенный всхлип, и он принимается выкапывать себя из-под обломков, раздирая полученную рану и исцарапывая ладони. Голоса раздаются все ближе, когда он наконец выбирается из каменного мешка. И застывает как вкопанный, с небьющимся сердцем замечая в груде камней бионическую руку и лужу крови, растекающуюся рядом. Только когда алая лужа трогает его запыленные ботинки, Роджерс приходит в себя: где-то совсем близко снова раздается стон, и он кидается на звук, выкапывая покрытого грязью и кровью Джима? Джеймса? 

\- Там кто-то есть, - слышится совсем близко, и Роджерс рычит сквозь зубы, оглядываясь на запертое в бетонную ловушку тело позади себя и отсчитывая несколько бесконечных секунд в надежде, что чертова рука все-таки дернется, в надежде, что Джим? Джеймс? _жив_. Но этого не происходит, и ему приходится выбирать. Снова. Он тянет неподвижное тело на себе, скуля сквозь зубы от боли: рана на боку кровоточит, но она пустяк по сравнению с той, которую он замечает на голове Барнса? двойника?

В соседних комнатах обломков меньше, и он успевает вынести на себе чужое тело и запереть дверь, но на отдых нет времени, и, подняв с пола один из оставленных здесь ими ранее автоматов, Роджерс снова пытается пробиться к выходу, но удача, так невовремя отвернувшаяся от них на рассвете, кажется, теперь улыбается ему снова, потому что люк оказывается нетронутым, и он выбирается, осторожно вытягивая за собой неподвижного, _черт возьми, кого?_ Перед глазами возникает видение лужи крови, растекающейся между камней там, внизу, и Роджерса рвет желчью и остатками вчерашнего скудного ланча, едва он доползает до подлеска. Отдышавшись, он прислушивается к шуму и голосам вдалеке, и шепчет, разглядывая белое как мел лицо неподвижно лежащего рядом человека и страшную рану над его виском, не до конца осознавая собственные же слова:

\- Давай же, приятель, мы и не из таких передряг выбирались, - лишь секундой спустя понимая, что зовет _Джеймса_. Что молится о том, чтобы лужа крови и неподвижная бионическая рука не принадлежали _лучшему другу_. Что снова делает выбор, оставаясь верным Барнсу до конца, как и обещал, предавая все на свете, включая Джима, и понимает, насколько страшен в своей честности этот выбор. Он только надеется, что, если вдруг все-таки ошибся и перед ним Джим, чувство потери не обратится в ненависть к тому, кто носит то же самое лицо, что и человек, за которого он поклялся отдать жизнь, но не успел. 

"Это был я. Вчера это был я", - звенит в голове, раздирая сердце отчаянной радостью на мелкие кровоточащие куски, обнажая в нем правду, которую он пытался скрыть от себя же все это время, заменяя настоящее суррогатом. Только не снова, просит он, только не снова. Я не могу снова тебя потерять. Только не теперь, не сейчас, _не так_. Роджерс понимает, что плачет, только когда перед глазами все расплывается, а за ребрами сердце заходится в такой тоске, что дышать становится тяжело, словно он снова тот мелкий дохлый астматик, умирающий от удушья. "Пожалуйста, пусть это будет Джеймс" - Роджерс проклинает себя за эти слова и одновременно с этим чувствует себя так, словно с его плеч свалился невыносимо тяжелый груз. Джеймс, всегда был только Джеймс, без которого все теряет свой смысл. 

Он перестает дышать, когда рядом раздается полный страдания стон боли, подбирается ближе, выискивая в заляпанном кровью лице любое подтверждение того, что его молитвы услышаны, и тихо зовет:

\- Баки? - чувствуя, как все внутри скручивает от страха в ожидании ответа. 

Человек, лежащий на земле, медленно открывает глаза и переводит на него полный непонимания взгляд.

\- Кто такой Баки? - спрашивает он, и тепла в его голосе ни на грош.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4169219


End file.
